equestria_returnsfandomcom-20200215-history
Equestria Returns Wiki
Welcome to the ! Equestria Returns is a alternate universe future that takes place after My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season 7. The story takes place in a apocalyptic mlp universe when King Sombra came back to life and took control. AshyTales the main protagonist of the story. Must surviving King Sombra amy of Changelings and Raider Ponies with her group of friends. Where they need to learn about Survival and Friendship. Artwork Here. Characters Ashy’s Family: AshyTales • Hammer Flash • Little Rose • Sestra • Nightcore Oak Smith: Arrows • Metal Stone • Rock Dust • Iron Wings • Steel Kick • Silver Shot • Sharp Blade Spark Flint PonyVille: Spike the dragon • Twilight Sparkle • AppleJack • Rainbow Dash • Pinkie Pie Fluttershy • Rarity • Nurse Redheart • Discord • Derpy Hooves • Dr. Whooves • Lyra Bon Bon • Vinyl Scratch • Octavia Melody Carrot’s family: Carrot Tops • Carrot Head • Carrot’s Father Wonderbolts: Soarin • Thunderlane • Flash Sentry • Lucky Bolt • Hurrikane • Dashing Brown Harmony CIty: Heavy Armor • Remix Burns • Sunny Bright • Sparkle Moonlight • Hardcore Thumber Rocket Colt • Coco Flower • Feather Night • Sunlight Changeling: King Thorax • Disguise • Captain Changeling Canterlot: King Sombra • Evil-Tales Raider Ponies: Hard Blood • Raw Bones • Screw Bullet • Blood Heart • Laser Sight • Grenade Bomb Lava Bucket • Gunpower • Rusty Cage Miscellaneous Survivors: Seaweed Pollen • Mary Seed • Ice Cube • Lantern • Nova • Red Ruby Diamond Eye Animals: Sammy • Strike Trivia * Equestria Returns theme song is “Strike Back” from Fairy Tail series. * One season will have 20 chapters. * It is unknown if is going to be an mlp animation series or a book series. * There is a prologue and a epilogue in the story. * Some Characters from MLP: friendship is Magic will make an appearance or mention in the series. * The main enemies of the series are The Changelings, King Sombra, and Raider. Ponies. * There are some LGBT characters in the story. * This character is Hardcore Thunder, she once had a marefriend. And has a major crush on AshyTales. Now got a thing for Sharp Blade. * Raw Bones and Screw Bullet are both homo and maybe have a relationship with each other. * Nightcore cialm that he is bisexual. * Sharp Blade is bisexual as well, she was marry to a stallion until he died. And have a thing for Rock Dust before she was killed from raiders. * This series is rated teen for the ages of 13 and older. ** Blood and gore. ** Physical violence. ** Languages. ** LGBT characters. * There were earlier names for the series that never make the story. ** The first name was Fallout Equestria Returns. This was changed to Equestria Returns. then change to Equestria Apocalypse, then change back to Equestria Returns. * Equestria Returns was doing to be a fallout universe. Be was later changed to a fanmade apocalyptic mlp universe, to fit the series. * However there are stable in this series and weapons. * There are five main characters who we'll make the most appearance. * Equestria Returns is one of the creator’s biggest project and stories to be made. * Equestria Returns series is mix with other video games, shows, books, etc. ** My Little Pony. ** The Walking Dead Telltales series. ** Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. ** Fallout Equestria. ** Ratchet and Clank series. Category:Browse